Tezuka's Mistake
by kore-koigokoro
Summary: Tezuks makes a mistake of inviting Fuji for dinner at his house. And all the fun that brings (you silly, you.) [fujitezuka]
1. Tezuka's 1st Mistake

Pairing: Mainly FujiTezuka

Disclaimer: Tenisu no Ohjisama doesn't belong to me, for a good reason

Summary: Fuji is to come have dinner at Tezuka's house. Fuji wants to leave a lasting impression.

my first time here, please leave a summary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

ch. 1

Fuji had been asked to come to dinner at Tezuka's house. Don't ask how, you know Fuji always gets his way some way or another. But for those curious, let's just say Fuji had a talent for killing two birds with one stone. He was now Tezuka's boyfriend as well.

Fuji scanned through his closet for a decent outfit. Finding he had none that particularly liked he went through Yuuta's things. Fuji founds some quite interesting items of clothing. Specifically, it was a bright purple blouse scatter with an intricate pattern of purple roses on it. As Fuji fingered the cloth and leaned towards it to take a whiff the door opened with a bang.

"Aniki! What are you doing in my room?!" Yuuta-kun had obviously seen Fuji in _his_ room, messing with _his_ things. Well, maybe not entirely his but it was in his closet so it was his for the time.

"Ah, Yuuta-kun! I was just looking at this beautiful purple silk; I thought I could get a kimono made out of this for you! It'll look beautiful on you! And you can wear on Onee-san's birthday!" Fuji said, without stumbling over his words.

Yuuta's face turned red as he screamed, "Aniki, you knew that blouse was Mizuki's! Don't like to me!"

"Calm down Yuuta, I was just looking for something to wear to Tezuka's. And who is that Mizuki anyway?"

Yuuta's face grew redder. Just as he was about to yelled to Fuji that Mizuki had a good fashion sense that purple blouse was very pretty, Fuji exited the door with a quick, "Ja, Yuuta, I'll be out!"

POT POT POT POT POT POT POT POT POT POT POT POT POT

Fuji reached in his pocket to call Tezuka after he left the house, to find that he had a missed call.

'Hmm…could it be,' Fuji thought as he pressed the button to see who had called him.

His handphone read "Koi" had called in the last 10 minutes he was having quality time with Yuuta. Fuji chuckled as he pressed the call button and pressed speaker phone so he can tie his shoe and talk to Tezuka on the phone.

"Ah, Fuji."

"You called Tezuka?"

"Ah. Fuji will you meet me in front of the new café in approximately 15 minutes?"

"For what reason, Tezuka?" By now Fuji had finished tying his shoe and decided to leave it on speaker phone as he entered the crowed bus.

"I need to see you." The strangers on the bus stared at Fuji's handphone that appeared to have just said something.

"Desperate, Tezuka?" Fuji felt all the eyes on him as he resumed his conversation with a smirk.

"Not as much as you." Fuji saw a couple moms cover their children's ears when they heard this conversation.

"Okay, Kunimitsu, I'll see you then." He saw the moms relax their hand and slowly releasing them.

"Goodbye, Fuji"

"I love you, Koi." Fuji silently giggled as he thought of Tezuka's expression when he heard that.

"Hn."

"Tezuka, manners, what do you say."

"Syuusuke"

"Go on…"

"You're going to get spanked." And with that Fuji heard his handphone bleep. He chuckled as he thought of Tezuka's expressionless voice saying such a passionate phrase. He chuckled again thinking of all the passengers staring at him and all the moms glaring at him for scarring their child's life.


	2. Tezuka's 2nd Mistake

Thanks for all the reviews!! They're much appreciated. I couldn't update for a long time because…I was REALLY busy. Expect my "updations" to be around 3-4 days after the last chapter!

I accept anonymous review now, I think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was exactly 13 minutes after Tezuka had called Fuji and Fuji was now standing outside the new café. It was not surprising that Tezuka was already there, sipping a cup of tea and glancing at his watch. Fuji strode over to Tezuka with his easy walk.

"Hello, handsome. Are you waiting for someone? Mind if I wait with you?"

"Ah, Fuji, glad to see you made it on time." Tezuka briefly looked at Fuji's face and said, "Please, sit."

Fuji watched Tezuka's face intently looking for any signs that might tell him what this boyfriend of his was planning.

"Fuji, would you like to…" Tezuka started.

"Go shopping with you?" Fuji cut in, "Of course, Tezuka!"

He did have to shop, might as well carry is boyfriend around as he did so. Fuji linked his arm to Tezuka's and marched him out of the coffee shop before Tezuka could have a say.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tezuka, do you have a favorite shopping place?"

"Fuji..." Tezuka muttered. He really didn't intend on going shopping, he just wanted to have a nice conversation with Fuji and enjoy his cup of tea.

"Yes, Kunimitsu?" He chuckled lightly to himself while stringing Tezuka's name around his fingers.

Fuji felt Tezuka's arm tighten around the link as Tezuka mumbled, "Nevermind."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At last they reach Fuji's destination, a very feminine looking store that said "Males Gone Wild." Tezuka and Fuji sighed. Fuji's filled with happiness and adoration for that shirt on display and Tezuka's was more of a disturbed, not happy with this one.

Fuji led Tezuka around the store looking at this and that and even going as far as to picking up what looked like an innocent pair of undies and tossing it into the cart. The "innocent undies" had landed tag-side up revealing not so innocent undies at all. Tezuka's grip tightened on the cart's handle but not with madness or irritation. He was fantasizing about things that cannot be written because then I would have to change the rating to R.

At last Fuji came upon the perfect top. As Fuji squealed with delight Tezuka let his eyes wander around the shop looking at everything but Fuji.

'_I'm not shopping for womanly things for men with Fuji.' 'I'm not shopping for womanly things for men with Fuji.'_ Tezuka repeated this over and over, slowly convincing himself that this was just a dream.

"Tezuka, open your eyes!" Fuji was now wearing the top. It wasn't that bad of a top, it was a light pink blouse with stripes of green and blue. At least his grandfather will know right away that Fuji was the uke. Then the thought hit him.

'_If we're not in the fitting room, all he has on is that blouse, and all his clothes are on the floor…'_ Tezuka started panicking at the thought that everyone had seen his Fuji naked half-way but him. Then he started to sweat. Tezuka thought it was very unorthodox for others to see his boyfriend naked before him.

"Calm down, Tezuka." Fuji's velvety voice soothed him. "I had woman hold up a towel for me because all the fitting rooms are full."

Tezuka calmed down.

'_Wait a woman?! They fall more easily than men!' _

"Just joking!" Fuji playfully grinned and told Tezuka how he managed to change without having to show one square inch of his body.

Tezuka sighed. This sigh was long and tired. Yes, Tezuka has learned never to go shopping with Fuji Syusuke.


	3. AN, Drabble

This is just an Author's Note and something... hontou ni gomen! But, a chapter will be up ASAP! Okay, well I haven't been updating because I was on vacation. Don't worry, I'm in the middle of a hopefully long chappie. I'm back so I'll resume and I'll make sure this one is the best one.

Here's something to keep you busy, this is a short drabble about FujiTezuka

Pairing: FT

Disclaiming Statement: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

Thwack. Ah…Fuji loved the sound of a tennis ball making contact with a racket. It sounded pure and the sounded resounded through his body. What Fuji loved more was exchanging that sound with a special bouchou of his.

"Okay, Tezuka, it's your serve!" Fuji called with a small voice he mustered. The said 'thwack' came off Tezuka's racket, telling him that it make a good contact in the center of the racket. Their long and graceful rally ended with a nicely placed ball to the corner by Tezuka.

Tezuka loved watching Fuji play tennis. It was flawless yet it had a hint of Fuji's graceful and smooth style. The way that Fuji's opened eyes was full of determination and tinted with amusement and the way every muscle of his body tensed up as he gathered his strength onto every ball made Tezuka want to fight harder. Tezuka was so caught up watching every movement of Fuji he had no clues what the score was then. He prepared his served and let the ball rebound off the racket towards Fuji.

Ace.

"Ehh…Tezuka? The game's over now. You won 7-5. Remember?" Fuji's face grew in a slightly big smile, musing over the fact Tezuka wasn't paying attention.

"Ah. I know." And with that Tezuka walked off the court with an extremely amused tensai.

Owari-mashita 

Snowflakes! Well… please don't reprimand me for writing a short story in the middle of a 2 chaptered fanfic. (I am proud of those 2.) I'll update ASAP. I promise!


	4. Tezuka's 3rd Mistake

ccDisclaiming Statement: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. AT ALL.

Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji

A/N: Okay…I admit, they are very OC and in this chapter, Tezuka's mother is very…abnormal. I'll work on that anonymous review thingy once more. 

Finally the time had come. Fuji and Tezuka headed towards Tezuka's house with Fuji in his new blouse and with a small smile on his face. Tezuka's face showed no emotion but he inside he was regretting ever to fall for Fuji's little trap and inviting him over to his house. Side by side, they walked together for an unforgettable night at Tezuka's.

Tezuka inserted his key into the keyhole and opened the door letting Fuji into the nice, quiet home of his. He really did want it to stay nice and quiet. Fuji politely took his shoes off and put on the slippers that Tezuka offered him.

'So far, so good.' Tezuka sighed.

Fuji looked around the huge house, taking in the smell of Tezuka.

The house had a vaulted ceiling in the main hall and the wall was filled with pictures of Tezuka's family and himself. The living room, Fuji guessed, was a light tint of creamy, orangey color. He could see a beautiful grand piano perfectly shined and not a sheet of music scattered on the ground next to it. Near the grand piano was a couch. The couch was made out of a soft, leathery fabric that was a brilliantly white. There was not a stain on the couch not even a tiny yellow mark. The coffee table itself seemed 'Tezuka-ish' it was a light brown square table along with tiny imprints of leaves on it.

Tezuka's grandfather than walked in it with a wobbly walk. Fuji worked his magical charm and bowed deeply then offered his hand with a courteous, "Fuji desu, dozo yoroshiku." Tezuka's grandfather bobbled his head as if to say, 'Yeah, yeah,' and kept walking. Fuji stood there with his hand outstretched while Tezuka's grandfather moved along walking right past him. Fuji slowly moved his hand to his side while Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed loudly. Then after Tezuka's grandfather walked into a small room, they heard a small 'tinkle' and then a big flush. Fuji chuckled.

"Quite different aren't we?" Fuji pointed out.

Tezuka grumbled and lead Fuji into the kitchen. It was beautiful kitchen with its oak cabinets and its delicate china on display. It was a kitchen every Japanese mother would want. In the kitchen stood a middle aged woman with her jet black hair tightened in a perfect bun. She had a well rounded face with a pair of laughing eyes and cheeks covered in tempura powder. Her hands were too covered with the powder and she seemed to have trouble with coating the shrimp evenly.

"Ehh? Tezuka is this your girlfriend?" the old woman spoke with a thick, syrupy voice, winking.

Tezuka's face muscles tensed. Clenching his fist, Tezuka let out in the most normal voice he could manage, "Yes, his name is Fuji Syusuke."

"Ahh…a beautiful name, although I have to say it is a little too boyish for you." Tezuka's mother thought for a while, "You are a boy!" Her eyes went big and acted as if she just discovered the most valuable secret in the world. Her fingers ran over Fuji nose and cheeks as if in non-belief.

Tezuka and Fuji sweatdropped.

"Ehh…Pleased to meet to meet you Tezuka-san." Fuji lowered his head slightly to show respect.

"Ah! Of course, sit down!" Tezuka's mother seemed to of finally stepped out of her void and gestured him to the couch, "Sit, sit."

"Kunimitsu-kun, get some tea for our guest." Tezuka-san waved her son off to the kitchen.

"So Fuji-kun, tell me about yourself."

"Ahh…I live with my mother and father and my sister, Yumiko and brother, Yuuta." Fuji face lit up with pure bliss and the sound of Yuuta's name.

"Ahh…so does Yuuta and Yumiko play tennis too?" Tezuka's mother continued the conversation as Tezuka brought in three cups of green tea.

"Yuuta-kun does but Yumiko doesn't."

Tezuka sat next to Fuji on the couch wordlessly and reached for his green tea, when…

"Kawaii!" Tezuka's mother leaned over and pinched Fuji's cheek. She just couldn't stand it! Fuji-kun was just so cute. "Tezuka-kun, learn from him! He's so kawaii!"

All Fuji could do is laugh nervously and sweatdrop while Tezuka looked very uncomfortable and also sweatdropped.

Yup, this was going to be a long night, for Tezuka and Fuji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I tried to write it long…but it's just may not happen. It may not be as funny. I'm losing my humorous side. Okay…I had no humorous side. Maybe I did, unconsciously, or subconsciously? Yeah, subconsciously. Most likely I didn't have one and it was forced humor but I can be funny. I can make people laugh. Does that make me funny? I sound like Shinji. I'll start on my new chapter.


End file.
